Question: First consider the expression for: $-8$ plus the product of $9$ and $x$ Now select the answer that matches the following: Take the quantity of $-3$ times that expression and then add $3$.
Explanation: Let's break this problem into smaller and easier pieces. What is the product of $9$ and $x$ $9 \times x = \color{orange}{9x}$ What is $-8$ plus $9x$ $9x$ $ - 8$ What is the quantity of $-3$ times that expression $-3 \times (9x - 8) = \color{orange}{-3(9x-8)}$ What does adding $3$ to $\color{orange}{-3(9x-8)}$ do? $-3(9x-8)$ $ + 3$ So the entire expression we're considering can be written as $-3(9x-8)+3$.